Light Out of Darkness
by shirebound
Summary: A series of chapters that share a common theme: a comforting experience of Light shared by Frodo and one other person. Postquest and mostly bookverse. CHAPTER SIX: PIPPIN No slash, sex, violence, or profanity
1. Ithilien, April 8

This is not a typical "story", in that each short chapter will stand on its own -- linked only by a comforting experience of Light shared by Frodo and one other person.  Future chapters will bring in Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, and more.  I hope you enjoy!

For those who have been asking, I am also beginning research on a story that will take a closer look at the hobbits' experience in the Barrow-downs.  I plan to explore the 'motivations' of the Barrow-wights, and answer (in my own way) some mysterious events from that chapter of FOTR.

DISCLAIMER:  Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.

**.**

**LIGHT OUT OF DARKNESS**

Chapter 1 -- Ithilien, April 8

_Frodo… lay back in Sam's gentle arms, closing his eyes, like a child at rest when night-fears are driven away by some loved voice or hand._  The Return of the King, 'The Tower of Cirith Ungol'

.

Frodo sat up with a gasp and looked wildly about the darkened pavilion.  "Sam?" he whispered frantically.  "Sam!"

There was a rustle nearby as Sam threw back his blankets and rushed to Frodo's side.

"I'm here, sir," Sam said quietly.  He sat on Frodo's bed and took one of his master's hands in his.  "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Sam," Frodo whispered hoarsely, "where are we?"

"Ithilien," Sam replied.  "Don't you remember, sir?  We woke up just this mornin', and Gandalf was here to greet us."  Frodo was silent, listening.  "Then we saw Strider," Sam continued, "and Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin.  Remember all the singin' and feastin'?"

"Yes," Frodo said at last, loosening his fierce grip on Sam's hand.  "Yes."  _Ithilien_.  They were safe.  It was over.  As Sam continued to speak, the simple furnishings -- beds, table, a bench and a few rough chairs -- grew familiar, memories of the day flooding back.  _Ithilien_.  He started to relax.

A twig snapped just outside the pavilion as the soldier keeping watch nearby moved about, and Frodo froze, holding his breath.

"It's hard, isn't it," Sam said knowingly.  "So many months, being hunted and afraid, every sound set us on edge, didn't it?  It will take time; you don't remember how to rest easy, yet, but you will.  You will."

Frodo nodded.  "I know, but…"

"What is it?"

"Sam," Frodo found himself wondering, "what do we _do_ now?"

"You mean, tomorrow?" Sam asked, trying to understand.  "And the day after that?"  He chuckled softly.  "I know what you mean, Mr. Frodo.  Every day we had somethin' we had to _do_, didn't we?  Get to Bree, get to Rivendell, get outta Moria, get to the Mountain… why, you probably haven't lived a single day or night without worry or plannin' for a year.  Maybe longer."  He was silent for a moment, trying to figure out how to help his master to feel more settled.  "Well sir," he continued, "tomorrow mornin' we'll have a nice breakfast.  Then we'll walk about a bit and see more of the camp.  It's a pretty place, isn't it?  Lots of trees and water everywhere." 

"Yes."  Frodo breathed in the sweet fragrance of the beech glade.  "It's beautiful."

"I hear there's folks hurt.  It might cheer 'em up to get a visit, and maybe hear a song or two from the Shire.  There's lots we can do here, Mr. Frodo; we just have to figure out what needs doin'."

"I'm being foolish," Frodo sighed.

"Of course you're not," Sam assured him.  "I recollect that after Mr. Bilbo had gone, you just wandered about Bag End not sure what to do with it."

Frodo smiled.  _Bag End_.  Another memory reclaimed.

"Why, it took you no time at all to get used to things.  It was different, that's all.  And this is just somethin' else different to get used to -- sleepin' easy, and wakin' up to laughter and sunshine and lots o' good meals and folks about."

Sam stood up and walked to a crate that sat in the grass nearby.  He knelt and lifted the lid, then gathered up an armload of something and carried it to the makeshift table between the two beds.  A small light flared as Sam kindled a flame, then he began lighting the thick candles that he had placed on the table.  Soon the open-air tent blazed with a soft, friendly light.

_Light_.  "Oh Sam," Frodo sighed, "that's exactly what I needed.  It was so dark, for so long, that---"

"No need to explain, sir."  Sam lit the last candle and returned to his master's side.  "Gandalf and Strider left these here in case we needed 'em."  He grinned.  "And tomorrow the sun'll be shinin' bright, and we'll talk more with everyone and get all the stories straight."

"All the stories," Frodo chuckled.  "My goodness but we've missed a lot, Sam."  He yawned and stretched.  "A nice breakfast, you said?"

"I'll see to it," Sam declared.  "Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin look right well, so they must be eatin' hearty enough here!"

Frodo smiled, his heart lighter than it had been in a very long time.  _Sam_.  "Thank you," he said quietly.  "I truly don't know what I would do without you, Sam."

"You won't never have to find out," Sam replied.  "We've got all the time in the world, now, Mr. Frodo," he continued, settling his master back down amongst the blankets.  "Come tomorrow, we'll just see what there is to see, and figure it out each day after that."  He went to his own bed and lay down.  He watched as his master's luminous eyes gazed raptly at the soft glow of the candles' light, then slowly closed.  After a short time, they both slid into gentle dreams, and peaceful sleep.

.

-- TBC --

Chapter Two:  The Pelennor Fields -- Frodo and Aragorn... and the remains of the Witch-king.


	2. The Pelennor Fields, May 7

Chapter Note:  My thanks to Karri and Nilmandra, from the Stories of Arda discussion group, for sharing their thoughts on whether the Witch-king of Angmar could have been one of Aragorn's ancestors; and to Karri and Elena Tiriel, for helping me to locate quotes about Andúril.

Responses to reviews are located at the end of the chapter.

DISCLAIMER:  Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.

**LIGHT OUT OF DARKNESS**

**.**

Chapter 2 -- The Pelennor Fields, May 7

_Aragorn threw back his cloak.  The elven-sheath glittered as he grasped it, and the bright blade of Andúril shown like a sudden flame as he swept it out_.  The Two Towers, 'The Riders of Rohan'

.

In the weeks since the battle, and the coming of the King, the citizenry of Minas Tirith had labored long to clear the once-fertile Pelennor Fields of weaponry and gear of war.  Much had been accomplished; however, some things remained yet untouched, pending the King's word.

One day remained before Éomer, Éowyn, and their entourage returned to Rohan, there to prepare for the funeral of their uncle.  Before they departed, King Elessar had arranged for a tour of the battlefield outside the partially-repaired Gates.  The large group rode slowly, so that all could honor those now at rest in the mounds that dotted the land.  So many had fallen here, including Halbarad of the Dúnedain, whose death the King mourned greatly.

As ponies had not yet been procured for the hobbits, each sat astride a great horse, held securely by the rider seated behind them.  Frodo, riding with the King, was greatly interested in all he saw -- but as time went on, his eyes kept straying, again and again, to something in the distance that the party did not approach.

"I am sorry, Frodo," Aragorn said gently.  "I wasn't thinking.  Shall I have someone escort you back?"

"Is he indeed dead?" Frodo asked.

"Yes," Aragorn said firmly.  "Do you need to see?  To be certain?"  Frodo twisted around and met the man's gaze, the blue eyes haunted, and nodded.

"Come, then."  Aragorn bade Éomer to lead the group in his absence, and rode to the spot that had so captured Frodo's attention.  Dismounting, he lifted Frodo down and they entered the low tent.  On the ground before them lay, tumbled and empty, a few pieces of massive armor -- gloves and hauberk -- and, half trampled in the mud, a black cloak and ancient crown could be seen.

"When I saw him at Weathertop," Frodo said quietly, "truly saw him, he wore a crown not unlike this one."

"Yes," Aragorn nodded.  "It is said that three of the Nazgûl were Númenoreans who grew to hate their kindred and the Eldar; and six were rumored to be ancient but powerful kings of Middle-earth."

Frodo looked up at the Man.  "A king.  Was he… one of your ancestors?"

"I have thought long on this very question," Aragorn replied, "but I do not know.  The individual identities and names of the Dark Lord's servants are lost to time."

"How could he be killed?" Frodo asked suddenly.  "He was not truly alive."

"That is another very good question," Aragorn said slowly.  "Gandalf believes that the spell that gave wraiths the ability to take form, and use weaponry, was weakened by the blade that Merry wielded.  The weapons you found in the barrows were forged long ago by the foes of the Dark Lord and his servants.  Those blades held a power of their own -- as you know, they never rusted nor became dull.  In all these years, whatever power they held was strong and true, and were felt by this fell servant.  Together, Merry and Éowyn were able to defeat him."  He motioned to something lying nearby in the grass: a small hilt, all that remained of Merry's sword.  Frodo knelt and took it in his hands.  He held it quietly for a moment before slipping it into his belt.  Merry's family would know of their son's deeds.

"Why did he wear gear of war, when he believed he could not be killed?" he asked.

"To intimidate, and instill even greater fear," Aragorn said grimly.

Frodo frowned as a strange thought came to him.  To Aragorn's surprise, the hobbit reached for one of the massive, heavily-armored gloves.  He upended it, and shook.  When nothing came out, he quickly moved to the right side of the empty hauberk and lifted the other glove.

"Frodo, what are you---"  Aragorn's words died in his throat as a blackened, twisted chunk of metal fell from the inside of the glove.  A ring.  One of the Nine.

Whatever color the gem had been, when set in the ring, could no longer be perceived -- it, too, had been burnt and cracked in the destruction of the source of its power.

Frodo stood, breathing heavily, staring at the ring as it lay upon the grass at his feet.  Dark memories rose, grew, threatened to overwhelm him -- until a sudden, fierce light filled the tent, pushing back the shadows.

Aragorn had  drawn Andúril from its sheath, and Frodo stared at the blade in awe.  He had only seen Andúril used twice -- against the Wargs at the foot of Caradhras, and in Moria -- but both times had been a blur of battle and fear, and he had not truly seen or felt the majesty of the mighty sword of Elendil before this moment.  It seemed to shine on its own, radiating power and strength.

"Of what metal is this made?" Frodo asked.

"I do not know," Aragorn said regretfully.  "The Dwarves of the First Age kept their secrets well."

"As do the Dwarves of the Third Age," Frodo said with a grin.

"Indeed," Aragorn laughed.

Frodo's smile faded as he suddenly remembered with whom he stood.  This blazing sword out of legend rested in the hand of... _his king_.

"Frodo..." Aragorn rested a gentle hand on the hobbit's shoulder.  "What is it?"

Frodo bit his lip.  "You must think hobbits to be without respect or manners.  I should be on my knees before you."  He cast his eyes down.  "The king has returned," he whispered in awe.

"Frodo," Aragorn said softly.  "I am Strider of the North, still -- and always will be."  He smiled.  "I have asked you to bow to no one.  Must I make it an order?"

Frodo sighed deeply, then smiled back.  "No."  He looked back at the sword.  "Why did you draw that?"

"You will see."  Kneeling on the ground, Aragorn picked up the ring and placed it on a flat stone.  Then he grasped the hilt of his mighty sword with both hands, the glittering blade pointed upwards.

"Help me.  We must both do this."

Frodo, not understanding, joined his small hands around the hilt as well -- becoming the only person, save Aragorn, to have touched Andúril since its reforging.

"Now!" Aragorn said firmly, and he brought the hilt down hard on top of the ring.  The force of the blow reverberated through Frodo's hands, and he watched as Aragorn lifted away the sword to reveal that the ring's gem had been shattered into dust.

Frodo took a deep, shuddering breath, then let it out slowly.  "Thank you," he murmured.  Aragorn rose to his feet, sheathing the blade.  Frodo took one last look at the tableau before him: all that remained of the Nazgûl had been reduced to empty metal, tattered cloth, and dust.  He smiled.

"All right, now?" Aragorn asked softly.

"Yes."

They emerged from the tent, surprised to find the sun nearly overhead, and Éomer and the others waiting patiently nearby.  Sam, seated in front of Faramir, saw the smile on his master's face, and relaxed.

"The hour grows late," Aragorn said, helping Frodo to remount.  "Ready for lunch?"

"Really, Aragorn," Frodo sighed, "there _are_ times when hobbits think about something other than food."

"And is this one of those times?"

Frodo grinned down at him.  "No."

.

-- TBC --

**Aewyn**:  Thank you, Aewyn.  I do love making sure that Frodo finds comfort from his wonderful friends who know him so well.  And oh, I love how you say that... "the candles chasing away the darkness in both room and thought."

**Ainu Laire**:  Your enthusiasm makes me so happy!  I hope you enjoyed this "Aragorn" chapter.

**angelsflame265**:  I love Sam's "simple wisdom" as well.  He just sees what needs to be done, and gets to the heart of it.  And no, I haven't read the book you mention -- thank you for letting me know about it!

**ansothehobbit**:  I could just write about hobbits morning, noon, and night.  What a joy to be able to share these stories with other hobbity-folk.

**Auntiemeesh**:  It's an odd concept, isn't it?  The Quest gave Frodo purpose, but the post-Quest time might have been a bit unsettling.

**Baylor**:  They don't come much better than our Sam, and that's a fact.

**clonesofconfusion**:  Thank you so much.  Sam _is_ very special, isn't he?  There will be a subtle "tribute" to him in Chapter 3.

**Connie**:  Thanks, Connie.  This story is a bit "different", but I hope each chapter is enjoyable and interesting.

**cpsings4him**:  Yes, our hobbits truly went through an awful time -- which is why I'm compelled to write so much comfort for them.

**Danny Barefoot**:  Thank you.  I hope you continue to find fresh insights in this little story.

**elentari angel**:  I'll update as quickly as time permits!  I think this story will flow fairly quickly.

**Elven Kitten**:  I just can't seem to stay away from that Witch-king!  At least now we _all_ have some closure.

**Elwen**:  I suspect that many of us have been through that same thing -- where a formerly regimented, scheduled life suddenly changes, and we have to learn to adapt to something new.

**G**:  Sam's "simple wisdom" is a true light for Frodo -- we'll be revisiting that concept in Chapter 3.

**GamgeeFest**:  If anyone can help Frodo adjust to his "new life", it's Sam... and the rest of his wonderful friends.

**Gentle Hobbit**:  I just couldn't imagine that Frodo's life would suddenly snap back to 'normal' on the very first day he and Sam were awake after their ordeal.  Healing takes place on many levels.

**girlofring**:  Thank you.  It's our thoughts and emotions "just beneath the surface" that are the most compelling, sometimes.

**hobbitfeet13**:  I am _such_ a sucker for happy endings.  I almost always have to write one.

**Hobbit Lily Baggins**:  This story will be _full_ of Light.  I'm so glad you're enjoying it already!

**Hollie**:  I'm so happy that you're so happy!

**illyria-pffyffin**:  Oooh, angst-and-comfort.  What _else_ would you get from me?  LOL

**Iorhael**:  Hope you enjoyed this peek at the "remains" of the Witch-king; it was an unusual subject to write about.

**katieelessar**:  Thank you, Katie!  I hope you continue to enjoy this.

**Leia Wood**:  Between the relatively dark "Mind to Mind" and the Barrow-wight story I'm planning, I just _had_ to write something sweet!

**lindahoyland**:  Thank you so much.  Writing about hobbits is a true joy for me.

**liptonrm**:  You're so wonderful to say that this story is like a "healing balm" -- that's exactly what I'm hoping each chapter will be, to our sweet Frodo.

**lovethosehobbits**:  Tree, knowing that my stories "fill someone with hope" fills me with utter joy.

**Lyta Padfoot**:  Oh yes, I agree -- dear, practical Sam is all we need when we're confused and frightened.

**Mariole**:  I really needed to write something relatively gentle after "Mind to Mind".  I'm enjoying this little story so much, and it's wonderful to know that you are, too.

**Maura Labingi**:  Maura, you read them _all_?  I'm truly, deeply honored.

**melilot hill**:  Frodo needs and deserves as much Light as possible.  How wonderful that we can make sure he's bathed in it!

**Mewsette**:  Thank you for such a lovely review.  I hope we _never_ run out of ideas.

**Periantari**:  Oh, thank you for saying that I write "hobbit peacefulness" well.  They deserve all the peacefulness they can get.

**Quiet Infinity**:  I've seen a few fics where Sam or Frodo had post-Quest spider anxiety, but I probably won't be writing one -- I have a bit of spider anxiety myself!

**Sandy K**:  I can't bear the thought of anxious-Frodo without _someone_ there to reassure him!

**Shireling**:  You're so right about Sam's "light" -- you've anticipated Chapter 3!

**Sigil Galen**:  I agree that "light" and "water" are woven throughout Prof. Tolkien's tale, and it's fun to explore one of them more thoroughly.  (If you haven't read it, Gentle Hobbit's lovely "A Blessing of Water" at Fanfiction.net and Stories of Arda is a real gem.)

**Tathar**:  I will only ascend the throne of Hobbit-Cuteness if I can take all _my_ favorite cuddly authors with me!  And ah yes, everyone _should_ have a Sam.

**The Lazy Fairy**:  Wow, thanks.  And... fan art!  Oooh, if you're ever inspired to make some, please let me know about it!


	3. Minas Tirith, July 18

Responses to reviews are located at the end of the chapter.

DISCLAIMER:  Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.

**LIGHT OUT OF DARKNESS**

Chapter 3 -- Minas Tirith, July 18

_Thus in Valinor twice every day there came a gentle hour of softer light when both trees were faint and their gold and silver beams were mingled._  The Silmarillion, 'Of the Beginning of Days'

.

Gandalf entered the courtyard, deserted except for one hobbit standing motionless beside the White Tree.  A few bird calls punctuated the early evening, but there was no other sound save that of the fountain splashing softly, the beautiful young tree sprinkled gently with its waters.

"Am I disturbing you, Frodo?"

"Not at all."  Frodo turned to the wizard with a smile.  "The crowds are so thick during the day, and even at night, that this is nearly the only time it's quiet here."  He breathed in the delicate fragrance of the tree's blossoms.  "Everyone wants to come here as often as possible; the tree grows and changes by the day."

"So it does," the wizard agreed.

"The Elves come and sing to it," Frodo told him.  "Even the Queen is often here, with her father or brothers.  The tree sometimes sways and whispers when they sing."

"I had heard that you spend a great deal of time here," Gandalf said.  "Do the crowds not bother you?"

"It was difficult at first," Frodo admitted.  "It has been a long time since I have been surrounded by so many people; and never by so many who want to speak with me, or... or whisper about me.  I suppose that, to most, hobbits are as legendary as Elves."

Gandalf nodded, but said nothing.  He had come to the courtyard upon hearing that the Ring-bearer was alone.  He hoped that Frodo was unaware of the fact that he was closely -- but discreetly -- watched, as were the other three hobbits.  It was common knowledge that the King valued the _pheriannath_ over gold and jewels, and an unscrupulous person might have been tempted to take advantage of such an opportunity.  Thankfully, there had been no incidents.

"We leave for Rohan tomorrow," Frodo said, "and then the journey home, at last.  Are you coming with us?"

The wizard smiled and put his arm around the small shoulders.  "I will see Théoden put to his rest, then continue north with you -- at least as far as Rivendell.  My time of departure from these shores grows near, but there is time yet."

"I have something to show you."  Frodo drew the star-glass from his pocket, its light shining through his fingers.  "Look at this, Gandalf," he said in a hushed, reverent tone.  "I discovered this just yesterday evening."  To the wizard's surprise, Frodo knelt and placed the glass into the fountain, letting it sink several inches to the bottom.

"Watch," Frodo whispered, stepping back.  The waters of the fountain suddenly blazed forth, the star-essence that Galadriel had caught in the charmed waters of Lórien sending out shimmering waves of light -- and enveloping the tree in a radiance that caused Frodo to shield his eyes.  Its leaves, dark green above and silver beneath, reflected the light in such a way that the entire tree seemed to sparkle and glow.

"The Two Trees in their glory cannot ever be recreated," Gandalf said.  "Perhaps this is as close as mortal eyes will ever come to understanding what was lost."

"And what has been regained," Frodo smiled.  "The sight of this brings me such joy."

"How did you think to place the phial in water?" the wizard asked curiously.

"It was something Pippin said.  We were talking about trolls, which led our discussion to Moria.  Pippin said it was a shame I didn't have the star-glass when that dreadful, many-armed creature dragged me under the lake, or else I could have pulled it out and blinded him."  Frodo sighed.  "Even if I had been in possession of the phial then, I doubt I would have thought of using it at the time."

Gandalf chuckled.  "It cannot ever be said of Pippin that he lacks imagination."

"Look how the tree seems to gather up the light and reflect it back," Frodo said in awe.

"The light of the Silmaril that sails through the night skies with Eärendil is caught in your phial," the wizard said quietly.  "The Silmarils were created out of the blended light of the Two Trees, of which this tree is a descendant.  Light recognizes Light."

After a few minutes, Frodo bent to retrieve the star-glass and held it gently.  "The Lady said that this would be a light for me in dark places."

"And so it was."

"Perhaps I should have let Sméagol see it," Frodo said wistfully.  "He had hidden for so long from the light of day, he no longer appreciated even the stars as they shone in the night."

"He could not have borne it, Frodo," Gandalf reminded the hobbit.  "Things of Elvish craft burned him as fire."

"Yes," Frodo admitted.  "But it might have---"

"Frodo," the wizard said gravely, "you could not save Gollum.  I could not save Saruman.  Neither his oath to the Ring-bearer nor the presence of the long-lost king could save Boromir."  He motioned to the tree.  "What we were able to preserve, we did.  We accomplished our tasks as best we could, and generations will long remember what was saved, not what was lost."

"Mr. Frodo?" came a voice from the entrance of the courtyard.  "Supper is bein' served."

"I'll be along in a moment, Sam."  Frodo turned to his friend with a smile, and Sam grinned and left.

"Much more would have been lost without Sam," Frodo murmured.  "The star-glass wasn't the only source of light for me, or even the brightest."

"Sam saw _you_ as a light, Frodo," Gandalf remarked.  "Did he ever tell you?"

Frodo nodded.  "I cannot speak to that, Gandalf.  I only know that no hobbit's ever been in darker places, or had a more steadfast friend to see him through."

"When all other lights go out…" Gandalf quoted.

"They didn't all go out.  Not all."  Frodo looked up at the wizard.  "Are you coming to supper?"

"Soon."

Gandalf watched Frodo leave the courtyard, then he turned back to the tree.  He reached out to touch one shimmering leaf and smiled, thinking of Frodo and Sam.

"Light recognizes Light," he murmured.

-- TBC --

**Ainu Laire**:  I love exploring teensy details like, "Whatever happened to the Witch-king's ring?"  My birthday is March 28, and my favorite hobbit is Frodo-and-Sam.  From my first reading of the books, 25 years ago, to now, both Frodo and Sam have been my favorites.

**angelsflame265**:  As far as I know, the only thing we know about the appearance of the Nine rings is from Saruman's words in FOTR: "The Nine, the Seven, and the Three ... had each their proper gem."

**Azla**:  I don't have it all planned out yet, but I _can_ tell you that a Frodo-Pippin chapter will definitely be part of this story.  (BTW, I've e-mailed you several times to thank you for reviews for other stories, but the e-mails always bounce back.  Does show your correct e-mail address?)

**Baylor**:  My almost compulsive need to tie up loose ends and tidy up details (especially at the office) comes in handy when writing fanfiction!  I'm never happier than when I can find some overlooked detail (like the Witch-king's ring) and play around with it.

**Connie**:  I'm not sure why I need to give Frodo closure in so many ways -- but I do!  Thank you for continuing to enjoy my strange ideas.

**Coriandra**:  I'm so happy you're enjoying this story.  Frodo and Sam visiting the wounded is an idea I might write about, sometime in the future.  And yes, shattering the ring (or at least the gem through which power would have been focused) was a symbolic act.  We all need them, once in a while!

**cpsings4him**:  Frodo is still Frodo, and Strider is still Strider.  It says a lot for both of them that they're content to be so.

**Cuthalion**: Thank you so much! Any time I _can_ slip humor into the drama, I usually can't resist.

**Elanor1013**:  I love finding ways to give Frodo (or other characters) closure.  If only we could all achieve closure in every part of our _own_ lives.

**Elven Kitten**:  I like your imagination!

**Elwen**:  Oh Elwen, thank you.  If I fill any niche at all in this wonderful fandom, perhaps it's finding the tiny, often-forgotten details and shining a light on them so we never run out of fun things to write about.  What an incredible wealth of storytelling is still ahead for all of us.

**esamen**:  I was _hoping_ that the appearance of the Witch-king's ring would be a surprise, and I'm so relieved that it really was.

**Firnsarnien**:  Chapter 2 was originally going to be a short story all on its own until I found it a place within _this_ story.  It's such fun to peel away the layers of the Trilogy to uncover the tiny, often-forgotten details.

**Fliewatuet**:  A story in this format is something different for me, and I'm glad to hear that you consider it "unusual but inventive".  It certainly is a challenge, and lots of fun.

**G**:  Thank you so much.  It's challenging to work out how the concept of "light" can be matched to certain characters.

**GamgeeFest**:  If Sauron took back the Nine, I don't remember reading about it.  I suspect that, if he had, he would have enslaved more Ringwraiths than the ones we hear about.

**Gentle Hobbit**:  I'm so happy you highlighted that part about Frodo being the only person besides Aragorn to have permission to touch Andúril -- it seemed an additional way to show how much Aragorn honored him.

**girlofring**:  What a lovely thing to say.  Thank you.

**hobbitfeet13**:  Thank you for your lovely words.  What you might have been sensing about Chapter 2 is the fact that it was originally written to stand on its own, as a short story.  I was happy to find a place for it within _this_ larger story, but you're absolutely correct -- the style of that particular chapter will probably stand out as different from the others.  Very perceptive!  And... don't blame me for the hobbits' love of food, blame the Professor!  In chapter 1 of both The Hobbit and FOTR, it's emphasized over and over how much attention and energy hobbits spend thinking about (and eating) food.  Ah, hobbits...

**Hobbit Lily Baggins**:  I'm so glad Chapter 2 left you laughing instead of crying!

**katieelessar**:  Thanks, Katie.  I like it when people work together to accomplish something.  Maybe that why I love LOTR so much!

**Laughing Half Elf**:  Thank you.  I'm happy you're enjoying the story.

**Lindelea**:  The recipients of the Nine rings are part-canon, part-speculation.  The Silmarillion states, "Yet Sauron was ever guileful, and it is said that among those whom he ensnared with the Nine Rings three were great lords of Númenorean race."  Also, "Men proved easier to ensnare.  Those who used the Nine Rings became mighty in their day, kings, sorcerers, and warriors of old.  They obtained glory and great wealth, yet it turned to their undoing."  If at least three of the Ringwraiths were originally 'lords of Númenorean race', there's a chance that at least one of them could have been of Elros' line -- and one of Aragorn's ancestors.

**liptonrm**:  That's it, exactly -- words are very powerful, but sometimes it's necessary to take action so that we have complete closure.

**lovethosehobbits**:  I do love those tangents!  What a joy to find others who love them as well.

**Maura Labingi**:  I really do feel a need to dig up the unresolved details and give myself (and others, if they enjoy it) closure.  Thinking about the Witch-king's ring was fun to figure out.

**mayaar**:  Thank you, Maya.  I'm very glad you're enjoying these.

**Meldewen Ilce**:  Oh, I love giving folks things to think about!  What a joy to be able to share my ideas and observations with fellow fans.

**melilot hill**:  I really missed Aragorn when I was writing "Mind to Mind", and couldn't wait to bring him back into Frodo's life -- even for one chapter!

**Nilmandra**:  I really like how you say that -- "Aragorn is very kingly here, in that unassuming down to earth ranger way of his."  He really is, right down to the last of his dialogue in ROTK.  And -- what _did_ happen to the Nine rings (or at least the Witch-king's) when Sauron was destroyed?  I hope other authors will write their own "take" on it.

**Pearl Took**:  Thank you so much, Pearl.

**pebbles66**:  I'm glad you're enjoying the story, pebbles!

**San Antonio Rose**:  So glad you're enjoying this series!  I do love writing teasing/banter between the Ring-bearer and the King -- who are still Frodo and Strider, to themselves and to each other.

**Tathar**:  It's such a pleasure to be able to give Frodo 'closure' with some of the frightening things that have happened to him.  He deserves all the peace he can get.


	4. Isengard, August 22

Thank you so much, everyone, for your support of this rather unusual story.  I'll be traveling next week, so there will be a delay in writing/posting Chapter 5.  It'll be up as soon as possible.

Regarding a question many of you asked about Chapter 3, "Light recognizes Light" is an alternate form of something I wrote in "Sing Me Home" -- "Home is that place, or that person, that sings the song we recognize, and which recognizes us."

Responses to reviews are located at the end of the chapter.

DISCLAIMER:  Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.

**LIGHT OUT OF DARKNESS**

Chapter 4 -- Isengard, August 22

_"Gems and crystals and veins of precious ore glint in the polished walls; and the light glows through folded marbles, shell-like, translucent as the living hands of Queen Galadriel."_  Gimli,  The Two Towers, 'The Road to Isengard'

.

Frodo had heard tale after tale from his kin and friends describing the ruin of Isengard -- but the scene, as the travellers approached it, astonished him, as it did his companions.  From the drowned land the Ents had created gardens and orchards, through which the now-freed River Isen flowed and sparkled.  Orthanc rose, dark and grim, from where it stood in the midst of a lake.  Saruman and his servant had gone, and Gandalf spoke long with Treebeard.

Frodo was saddened to hear that Legolas and Gimli were to take their leave of them there, and would ride together northeastward through Fangorn Forest -- while Gandalf, the elves, and the hobbits would keep to the west of the mountains as they rode north.  Legolas and Gimli still had a long journey ahead: Legolas to his home in Mirkwood, and Gimli even farther, to Erebor, known to the hobbits through Bilbo's stories as the Lonely Mountain.

While Treebeard was saying goodbye to Merry and Pippin, and Sam was wandering about, entranced by all he was seeing, Frodo and Gimli said their goodbyes.

"I have been reckoning a bit," Frodo said as he and the Dwarf walked among the trees.  "Bilbo travelled with your father and his cousins for seven months before he and Gandalf started back to the Shire, and it is now just eight months since _our_ company set out."  He smiled at Gimli.  "Another Baggins is honored by a journey with a Dwarf... not that we have traveled together this whole time."

"I wish that we had," Gimli said.  "You and Sam were never far from our thoughts."

"And the rest of you were never far from ours," Frodo responded.

Gimli looked at Frodo gravely.  "I swore no oath to go with you into Mordor, Master Baggins, but I needed none.  It was always my intention to follow you to the Fire, if need be."

"I know," Frodo said quietly.

"And now," Gimli continued with a sigh, "I must follow that Elf into a suffocating forest."

"Because he went into the Glittering Caves with you."

"Yes.  I promised that I would journey through Fangorn with him; therefore, I will do so.  A Dwarf pays his debts."

"Sworn word may strengthen quaking heart," Frodo said softly.  "You said that to Lord Elrond, just as we were about to leave Rivendell."

"Pure foolishness," Gimli grumbled, but with a twinkle in his eye.

"I doubt I will ever see Fangorn Forest.  What is different about it?" Frodo asked curiously.  "Why is Legolas so anxious to go back there?"

Gimli looked at him.  "Do you remember, in Moria, feeling that the weight of stone around and above you was crushing and oppressive?"

"Yes," Frodo admitted.

"It is understandable," Gimli smiled.  "I suspect that only Dwarves feel at home surrounded by good, solid earth and living stone.  There is a feeling about it of rightness, and a connection to those who lived long ago."

"What of it?"

"That sense of belonging is how Legolas feels about Fangorn Forest, young hobbit," Gimli explained.  "The ancient trees and their shepherds give him a sense of safety and peace.  While others might long for clean air and empty spaces, our noble Elf is comforted by the thick forests and green, living things older even than he.  Elves are connected to the life that dwells within trees, as are Dwarves to the life that dwells within rock."

Frodo smiled at the familiar 'young hobbit'.  He felt older than his 50 years -- much, much older -- although he knew he looked younger.  "Gimli," he asked curiously, "how old are you?"

"I, too, am young -- a mere 139 this year."  Seeing Frodo's expression, the Dwarf chuckled softly.  "The children of Mahal -- he whom the Elves call Aulë -- are a hearty race, my friend.  We draw our strength from the earth as you draw yours from the green hills of your Shire.  And speaking of the earth, I wish to show you this."

Gimli drew something from a pouch at his waist and gave it to Frodo.  It was a small, translucent stone -- crystalline and roughly faceted, yet wafer-thin in places and nearly weightless in Frodo's hands.

"Hold it up," the Dwarf advised, "and you will see one of the true jewels of Middle-earth."

Frodo held the stone above him, and gasped as the sun's rays shone through the crystalline layers.  Rays of light in every color enveloped him in a brilliant shower.

"It is like standing within Gandalf's fireworks!" Frodo cried with delight.  He turned the stone this way and that, marveling as the beams of colored light swirled and danced about him.

"This stone represents but a fraction of what lies within the caves behind Helm's Deep," Gimli said.  "I was taking it to my father so that he might understand what awaits us there."

Frodo started to hand the stone back to him, but Gimli would not take it.  "It is yours," the Dwarf said gravely.

"Gimli," Frodo said, wide eyed, "I cannot take this; it is too valuable."

 "It would greatly honor me if you would accept this small token."

"But your father should..."

Gimli chuckled.  "Bilbo rescued my father and his cousins from becoming a spider's dinner, delivered them from prison, and went alone into a dragon's lair where even Dwarves dared not enter.  Do you count your own deeds less?"  The Dwarf closed Frodo's hand over the stone.    "Frodo, I have no dragon treasure with which to gift you at our parting, such that Bilbo received, but treasure comes in many forms."

"I..." Frodo sighed and bowed his head.  "Thank you, Gimli."  He looked up, a smile lighting his face.  "This is wonderful; it will remind me that even in the darkest places can be found beauty... and friends."

"You now have all that you need," Gimli said with satisfaction.

"All that I need?"

"You have the star-glass; the Lady's gift combines light from the sky, and waters graced by her hand," Gimli said softly.  "And now you also have a remembrance from the depths of the earth.  Air, water, and earth.  Wherever you go, Frodo, remember the splendor that is Middle-earth, from the highest star to the deepest cavern."  With that, he bowed.

Frodo was deeply moved.  _Wherever you go._ Did Gimli know of Arwen's offer of her place aboard ship?

"Wherever I go," Frodo replied, bowing deeply in turn, "I will remember."

"And now," Gimli said, rubbing his hands together, "let us see if that Elf is ready to depart.  The sooner we reach Fangorn, the sooner we may leave it."

"It would be best not to let the Ents hear you say that," Frodo grinned as they rejoined their companions.

.

-- TBC --

**Ainu Laire**:  I'm not currently planning a Minas Tirith Frodo-angst story, but the story I want to write about the hobbits' encounter with the Barrow-wights will have more than enough angst.

**angelsflame265**:  I'm very happy that the imagery of Chapter 3 'worked'.

**aprilkat**:  Thank you so much.  Chapter 3 truly evolved into something that barely resembled my original idea for it.  I think that we'll never completely finish telling the story of Middle-earth.

**Azla**:  The Silmarillion seems to be creeping into more and more of my stories!

**cambino**:  I love contributing gentle stories.  Thank you very much for letting me know that you're enjoying them.

**Connie**:  I'm so happy that the starglass-and-tree imagery worked.  I tried hard to picture that courtyard and everything in it.

**cpsings4him**:  There's so much darkness and despair, it's a pleasure to focus on Light and healing.  As you know!

**cuthalion**:  Thank you.  I had no idea this "little story" would turn into something that anyone would call "glorious".  My goodness.

**Elanor1013**:  I don't know _how_ Pippin snuck into Chapter 3!  That clever Took.

**elentari angel**:  Thank you!

**Elven Kitten**:  I think Chapter 3 was one of my most "descriptive" chapters ever.  Glad you enjoyed the imagery.

**Elwen**:  Oh my, what can I say?  Thank you from the bottom of my heart.  (And thank you for your review of "Reunion at Cormallen"!)

**esamen**:  The Silmarillion is a tough read, but well worth it.  And... thank  you!  There _is_ another story I want to tell from the "Quarantined" universe (actually a sequel to "Reflections of the Past").  I'll get to it as time allows.  (shakes your confetti out of my keyboard and continues furiously typing away)

**Firnsarnien**:  Oh my, thank you for telling me how powerfully Chapter 3 affected you.  Let's all hold hands and imagine that yes, the magic still remains.

**G**:  Professor Tolkien's tale is so interwoven and multi-layered, it's a pleasure to find the ways that post-Quest events (such as the White Tree and the phial) have their roots in the past (such as the Two Trees of Valinor).

**GamgeeFest**:  I wish we all could have witnessed that "light show"!  At least we can run an infinite number of movies in our imaginations.

**Gayalondiel**:  I suspect that my unquenchable need to tidy up loose ends, and find connections between past and future people, things, and events aids in the proliferation of the plot bunnies!  Thank you so much for your lovely words.

**Gentle Hobbit**:  Thank you.  It was lovely to imagine the phial, the fountain, and the tree all lit up together.

**girlofring**:  If you ever want to know what you said in a review, just click on the story's "reviews" and pull up the reviews for a particular chapter.  Then do a "search" on your name.  There it'll be!  I can't claim to "capture the essence of Tolkien", but what a lovely thing to say.  Thank you.

**Hanna M**:  Glad you're enjoying the story!  Answering folks who have been kind enough to review is a very important use of my time.  I'm very honored and complimented by reviews, and do my best to show it.

**hobbitfeet13**:  I do enjoy writing about the concept of characters seeing the "light" in each other.  It would be a lovely thing to be able to do in real life.

**Hobbit Lily Baggins**:  Frodo and Sam are a friendship beyond words, beyond time, beyond description.  I love writing about them.

**katieelessar**:  I know that these chapters are relatively short, but that's the way this particular story wants to be told!

**Laughing Half Elf**:  You'll be happy to learn that Chapter 6 is about... Pippin!

**Leia Wood**:  I love going into the past to shine light on the present.  You're right -- Professor Tolkien's tale has such depth, and so many layers, we never seem to reach the end of it. 

**lindahoyland**:  I like finding ways to compare characters and their experiences.  Frodo not saving Gollum and Gandalf not saving Saruman seemed an interesting association.

**Lindelea**:  There's no Minas Tirith Frodo-angst story in the works, at least not from me!  Someone else will have to run with that plot bunny.  And... Gandalf states the lineage of the White Tree in ROTK, 'The Steward and the King':  "Verily this is a sapling of the line of Nimloth the fair; and that was a seedling of Galathilion, and that a fruit of Telperion of many names, Eldest of Trees."

**Lotrgirl1415**:  Thank you!

**lotrmatrixstarwarsfan**:  It's a joy to hear that I help you see Frodo 'in a different light'.  Writing about the characters gives me new perspectives on _all_ of them.  We share a birthday??  Lovely!

**lovethosehobbits**:  Calling something I've written "inspiring" fills me with joy.  Thank you.

**Lyta Padfoot**:  I think both Frodo and Sam are too humble to realize their true worth.  It's a pleasure to highlight it.

**Maura Labingi**:  My chapter updates are as exciting as Ebay wins?  What a compliment!  :)

**mayaar**:  I do think that poor Frodo needed to be reminded that he couldn't save everyone.  And although the next chapter _will_ involve an Elf, it won't be Elrond.  Sorry!

**melilot hill**:  I love imagining the White Tree and the phial reflecting each other's light.  Thank you for enjoying it too!

**Nivina**:  We do love hobbits so very much -- I'm glad we have each other to enjoy them with.

**Pearl Took**:  Thank you, Pearl.  I'm continually amazed at the places the Professor's writings take me.  And us.

**Periantari**:  It was never stated in canon whether or not Sam shared with anyone the fact that he saw Frodo 'shining with light', but I thought it would be interesting if other characters (including Frodo) found out about it.  Thank you so much for your lovely words.

**Raven Aorla**:  I'm so glad that the "sweet" outweighs the "sorrow" in my fics; what a lovely thing to say.  And thank you so much for all the reviews.  (Yes, I first read LOTR in college -- in the 70's!  I'll just hobble back to my rocking chair now...)

**Scifirogue**:  Isn't it wonderful when we can give Frodo closure?  I enjoy finding ways to do it.

**shireling**:  I think both Frodo and Sam are too humble to realize their true worth.  It's a pleasure to highlight it.

**Tathar**:  Oh, how I love to give Frodo peace and healing.  I just love it.

**Vilya0**:  Thanks for reading!  I'm glad you're enjoying the story.


	5. West of Moria, September 5

Responses to reviews are located at the end of the chapter.

DISCLAIMER:  Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.

**LIGHT OUT OF DARKNESS**

Chapter 5 -- West of Moria, September 5

_The hobbits could see the starlight glimmering on their hair and in their eyes.  They bore no lights, yet as they walked a shimmer, like the light of the moon above the rim of the hills before it rises, seemed to fall about their feet._  The Fellowship of the Ring, 'Three is Company'

.

Isengard was now two weeks' travel behind them, and the camp slept under a canopy of stars.  It was the singing that drew Frodo from his bedroll, in search of the sound; a delicate, yet powerful melody had woven through his dreams until he awakened, hungry to find the source.  Somehow he knew to follow a faint path through the trees until he saw, standing in an open glade, the Lady Galadriel.  She was alone, her arms reaching upwards, and she sang to the glittering stars.

Unaware of the passage of time, Frodo stood spellbound until Galadriel grew silent, the eastern sky slowly lightening as dawn drew near.  The Lady turned to the hobbit and beckoned for him to approach.

"I did not mean to listen, Lady," Frodo said as he came to her side.  "I could not help myself."

"Sit and greet the new day with me."  Galadriel gracefully lowered herself to the soft grass, and Frodo sat beside her.  He followed her gaze toward the stars shining brilliantly above them.  Always the Elves looked to the stars.

"It is said among us that Elbereth gathered up light from the Two Trees, and flung it outwards," the Lady spoke softly.  "Thus were the stars kindled and set as jewels above.  We praise her kindness, in giving us the stars to light our way in the pathless places.  We believe that our songs are heard, and that she somehow knows that we honor her."

"Elbereth."  Frodo whispered the name most beloved of the Elves.  "Did you ever meet her?"

Galadriel couldn't help smiling at the question.  "I do not know of anyone who has 'met' her, Frodo.  It is said that her beauty is unsurpassed.  The light of Ilúvatar shines from her face, and cannot be borne by those who are not of the Valar."

"If no one has ever met her," Frodo said reasonably, "how does anyone know what she looks like?"

"If you choose to sail with us, perhaps one day you will have an answer to your question."

Frodo stared at her, puzzled.  "Us?  Forgive me, Lady, but I was taught that the Noldor were... exiled here.  Are you now free to leave Middle-earth?"

"Yes.  Thanks, in no small part, to you."

"I do not understand."

Galadriel took Frodo's small hands in her own.  "Tell me, Frodo... what did you hear in my song?"

"Joy."  Frodo had not fully understood the words, but the _feeling_ of the song was undeniable.  "I did not know that Elves could sing that way.  Most of the songs I heard in Rivendell, while beautiful, were full of longing for what was, or what may yet be.  But you..." he sighed happily.  "You sang of joy, and a heart's desire fulfilled."

"You heard clearly," Galadriel said with a smile.  "I am going home.  Soon I will sail West, and once again see the Undying Lands.  It has been... a very long time."

"That is wonderful, Lady.  But why do you say that I had some part in this?"

Galadriel looked deeply into the hobbit's eyes.  "When you offered me the Ring, and I refused, do you remember what I said?"

"Yes," Frodo replied.  "You said, 'I pass the test'."

The Lady nodded.  "That night, after we parted, I heard the stars rejoicing, and my heart sang with them.  I knew that what I had foreseen had come to pass.  In allowing the One Ring and its bearer to leave the Golden Wood unhindered...  I let you go, Frodo, and knowingly stepped back from Power unimaginable.  I chose to return to what I once was, so very long ago, and am content that it be so."  She smiled radiantly.  "I am permitted to return home."

Frodo gazed in awe at the lovely face before him.  The Lady's countenance seemed as bright as a star.  He was reminded of the shining being at the Ford -- Gandalf said that he had seen Glorfindel, as he truly was.  But he frowned as something new occurred to him.  What did the _Elves_ see?  Did the stars seem closer, to them?  More distinct?  How did Elves see each other?

"Lady..."

"What would you ask of me, Frodo?"

"I have always wanted to know... to us, Elves seem to shine.  You glow and shimmer.  Do you view yourselves that way?"

"Each being carries their own light within them, Frodo, some more visible than others."  Galadriel smiled.  "The deeper you look, the clearer you see."

"In the West..."  Frodo said in wonder, "the light of so many noble Elves must be blinding."

"Should you join us, Frodo," the Lady laughed merrily, "you need not fear the light."

_He does not know_, Galadriel thought.  _He appears as radiant to us as we appear to him.  Middle-earth will soon grow dim to his sight, and his heart will ache for a Light to match his own.  The Blessed Realm calls him home.  His choice has already been made, although he may not yet realize it._

"Oh," Frodo murmured.  "Look."

In a burst of light, the sun rose above the horizon, its brilliant, yet gentle rays illuminating the glade.  As one, Elf and hobbit smiled with joy, then bowed their heads in welcome to the new day.

.

-- TBC --

**( ) Anonymous**:  I don't know your name, but thank you so much for your lovely review.

**Ainu Laire**:  The Barrow-wight story _does_ mean "no Aragorn", but that's not the only story I'm planning to write -- I miss Aragorn, too!

**Almie**:  Isn't Gimli hard to write?  It took me awhile to figure him out a little.

**angelsflame265**:  I wish there were more hobbit-Dwarf conversations, as well!  Maybe we'll start to see some cropping up here and there.

**aprilkat**:  Getting into Gimli's head and heart was _so_ interesting.

**Aratlithiel1**:  Oh my, thank you.  I'm so happy (and still a bit astonished) that my "kinder, gentler" hobbity universe has found an audience.  (hugs you back, massively)

**Clarise**:  Thank you for your sweet review for "Reunion at Isengard".  It's such a thrill to know that the 'older' stories are still being discovered and enjoyed.  And I'm so glad you're enjoying _this_ story about Light.  What a joy to be able to share these ideas with folks who can't get enough of the Light shining through the Professor's story and characters.

**Claudia**:  Isn't it cool that we were both writing about the phial at the same time?  And you would pick up that almost-ruffians reference in Chapter 3, wouldn't you?  It's fun thinking, for each chapter, "What would _these_ _two characters_ talk about with each other?"

**Connie**:  I never even thought much about certain characters (such as Celeborn and Gimli) before I brought them into my stories.  Writing about someone is a great way to get into their heads (and hearts).

**Coriandra**:  I'm amazed at the path this story is taking, which is (as usual) far different than the simple idea I originally had.  I truly believe that we'll never finish exploring the Professor's great Tale.

**cpsings4him**:  I had a terrible time trying to figure out how to end Chapter 4; thank you for mentioning that you liked what I came up with.

**Cuthalion**:  Thank you so much for all of your support.

**Elven Kitten**:  I can't tell you what a thrill it is to have folks complimenting my descriptions.  I used to think I could only do dialogue, and that description/imagery was out of my reach.

**esamen**:  I love what you said about Middle-earth being "a splendid world".  My first breathless impression, at the beginning of the first movie, was that _I was finally seeing Middle-earth._  Finally.  And it was truly a splendid world.

**Firnsarnien**:  Gimli's crystal _is_ a prism of sorts -- and I hope it helps Frodo see as much light and beauty as others see in him.

**G**:  It was nice to think about Gimli's appreciation of beauty and Middle-earth.  He was so eloquent, in TTT, when talking about the Glittering Caves, that I'm sure they affected him deeply.  (no pun intended!)

**Gentle Hobbit**:  It was so interesting trying to think of a "light" connection between Gimli and Frodo.  I'm glad it worked.

**Hai Took**:  You devoured all four chapters at once!  Thank you so much for your lovely words.  I'm very happy you're enjoying the story.

**Hobbit Lily Baggins**:  Thank you, Lily.  Maybe we'll see lots more Gimli-Frodo interactions in other authors' stories; it's fascinating to write.

**Lady Eleclya**:  I wish I _could_ do a chapter for every character, but I'm running out of "Light" ideas!  I suspect there are only one or two chapters left to go in this story (for now, anyway).  I did write one very lighthearted bit about Éowyn, if you're interested -- Chapter 2 of "Reunion in Minas Tirith".

**Laughing Half Elf**:  I'm happy to give you some Pippin to look forward to!

**Leia Wood**:  I can't help but believe that as well -- that the members of the Fellowship grew to like and admire one another.  Thank you for _all_ your reviews, Leia!  (Ariel wants to thank you as well, but you don't have an e-mail listed.)

**lindahoyland**:  Thank goodness for fanfiction!  The story goes ever on and on, and we can imagine conversations between any characters we choose.

**Maura Labingi**:  Thanks, Maura!

**Nilmandra**:  What a joy it is to weave our own tales within the Professor's larger Tale.  Aren't we the lucky ones?

**Nivina**:  It was _such_ a challenge to write that Gimli-Frodo conversation.  It's wonderful to stretch our imaginations as far as they'll go.

**Parker**:  I love to think that each member of the Fellowship learned to love Frodo, in their own way.  Such a selfless, uncomplaining, resilient hobbit!

**Pearl Took**:  I appreciate so much your continued enthusiasm, Pearl!

**Periantari**:  I'm still trying to write Gimli-dialogue in a way that satisfies me.  Thank you for your kind words!

**Pipwise Brandygin**:  Oh Pip, I doubt that we'll _ever_ reach the end of the ideas sparked by the Professor's Tale!  I hope to be reading and writing LOTR fanfiction for years to come.

**Raven Aorla**:  Thanks, Raven.  A Frodo-Gimli scene was a fun challenge.

**Scifirogue**:  I wish there had been more goodbye scenes in the book, as well.  I suppose it's up to us to write them the way we imagine them!

**Tathar**:  Thank you for being so excited about... GIMLI!

**tree**:  When I was writing "Avalanche" in 2002, I thought I'd never have another story idea.  Now I can't _stop_ them, and it makes me so happy to hear that they bring an "upbeat take on all things ME."  And what _is_ it about this hobbity literary character that makes us need to bring him happiness and peace of mind?  Amazing.  Oh tree, I do hope that 'real life' becomes kinder and more peaceful for you.

**Viewfinder**:  And I love _writing_ humble Frodo!


	6. West of Rivendell, October 7

This chapter ends our story (and also breaks the "Frodo and one person" rule just a bit).  Thank you, everyone, from the bottom of my heart.  New stories are coming soon!

Chapter Note:  Círdan's words are taken from The Silmarillion, 'Of the Rings of Power and the Third Age'.  Elrond's words are taken from The Fellowship of the Ring, 'The Council of Elrond'.

Responses to reviews are located at the end of the chapter.

DISCLAIMER:  Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.

**LIGHT OUT OF DARKNESS**

Chapter 6 -- West of Rivendell, October 7

_As night fell and the light of the fire began to shine out brightly he began to tell them tales to keep their minds from fear_.  The Fellowship of the Ring, 'A Knife in the Dark'

.

Pippin awoke with a start, instantly angry at himself for falling asleep.  No one had slept at all the previous night, after Frodo had taken ill.  Ever since they had crossed the River, Frodo had been withdrawn and silent, but as the sun set and darkness grew, he had become delirious with fear, seeing Black Riders where there were none, and clutching his shoulder in pain.  The hobbits and Gandalf had kept vigil all night, reassuring Frodo that nothing could approach the camp, or him, with all of them on guard.  They had not broken camp this morning, but kept the fire going and tried to distract Frodo with songs and stories as he alternately woke and slept, still in the grip of whatever haunted him.

It was fully dark, and as Pippin sat up, he realized that Sam and Merry lay asleep nearby.  Gandalf and Frodo sat together near the fire, and as he watched, Gandalf left Frodo's side and strode off through the trees -- to gather more wood, Pippin assumed.  Their supply had been nearly exhausted.  As he walked over to the fire, Pippin was relieved to see his cousin look up and smile at him.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes," Frodo answered.  "What a strange couple of days, Pip.  I don't know what came over me."  He took a deep breath.  "Whatever it was, it's gone now."

"Good."  Pippin plopped down next to Frodo.  "Sam forgets to cook when he's worried, you know."

Frodo smiled at the light words, hiding -- he knew -- deep feelings.  There had been such praise heaped on him in Gondor.  Minstrels had sung, there had been feasts, tributes, honors... yet all he had longed for was this.  Just to be a hobbit again, and treated as nothing more.  Or less.

Pippin threw a few small sticks into the fire.  "Are you warm enough?"

Frodo nodded, then turned back to the fire and gazed into it.  "It took me a long time to feel comfortable with fire, after... after the Mountain," he confided.  "Fire, even a small one, reminded me of... what happened."

Pippin saw Frodo absently rubbing the place where his finger had been.  He took his cousin's hand and stroked it gently.  "I had the same experience," he said after awhile.

"Did you?" Frodo asked curiously.  Then he nodded slowly.  "Denethor."

"That was awful," Pippin said.  "Oh Frodo, you can't imagine how scared I was.  Well, maybe you can.  What I mean is..."

"You must have been terrified," Frodo said gently.  "Do you want to talk about it?"

"For so long, after that, whenever I saw fire, I... I saw him," Pippin whispered.  "And not just him, but..."

"Pip," Frodo turned and faced his cousin.  "What is it?"

"Fire," Pippin whispered, his eyes filling with tears.  "When I saw Him... the Dark Lord... there was so much fire.  Oh Frodo, how could you bear it?  You were right _there_.  He could have... you could have been..."  Pippin suddenly burst into tears, burying his face in Frodo's shoulder so as not to wake the others.  Frodo held his cousin until the weeping subsided, and only small sniffles could be heard.

"Oh Frodo," Pippin sniffed, "I'm so proud of you, I can hardly stand it."  He felt his older cousin catch his breath, then tighten his arms around him.  There was a very long silence.

"Thank you, Pip," Frodo whispered at last.

"Have you eaten anything?" Pippin asked, wiping his eyes.

Frodo chuckled softly.  "I had to.  It was the only way to convince Sam he could lie down and get some sleep."

"Sleep," Pippin sighed.  He yawned, sliding down until his head rested in Frodo's lap.  "I like fire again," he remarked, gazing into the dancing flames.  "It makes me feel safe."

"I feel the same way," Frodo smiled.  His fingers gently combed out some of the tangles in his young cousin's hair.  "Remember, when you were little, we used to 'camp out' in front of the hearth at Bag End?"

"Mm hm," Pippin murmured drowsily.  "You draped blankets over chairs, and we'd crawl under, pretending it was a tent.  You told the best stories, Frodo."

"Someday you'll make a tent for your own children," Frodo said quietly.  "Think of the stories _you'll_ have to tell them."

Gandalf, returning to camp with his arms full of downed branches, found himself also gazing at the small campfire, and the hobbits taking comfort from its warmth and light.  A voice long-forgotten came to mind, and it was as if Círdan once again stood before him.

_"Take now this Ring, for thy labours and thy cares will be heavy, but in all it will support thee and defend thee from weariness.  For this is the Ring of Fire, and herewith, maybe, thou shalt rekindle hearts to the valour of old in a world that grows chill."_

At Elrond's council, he had sensed that he would not be at the Ring-bearer's side in Mordor; somehow they would become separated, and other tasks would require his presence.  He had thought, at one point, to give Narya to Frodo, to lend him strength at need -- but the Balrog had come, and there was no time.  What strength Frodo needed, he had found.  Elrond had spoken truly, indeed.  _"This is the hour of the Shire-folk, when they arise from their quiet fields to shake the towers and counsels of the Great."_

"It seems only yesterday that you were a child, Pip.  Look at you now -- nearly all grown up!" Frodo teased.  He looked down and realized that Pippin had fallen fast asleep, his peaceful face softly lit by the gentle campfire. 

Moving as little as possible, Frodo removed his cloak and lay it over his sleeping cousin.  He smiled down at the youngster.  Troll slayer... Knight of the City... prince of the halflings...  "All grown up," he whispered. 

"Yes indeed, my dear hobbits," Gandalf murmured softly to himself, "you have all grown up_._"_  I am no longer needed here_, he thought.  _It is time to leave Middle-earth._

There was a rustle from behind Frodo, as Sam and Merry awoke and hurried over to see how he fared.  Sam seated himself to his left and Merry to his right, both overjoyed to see the smile on Frodo's face.

"You must be hungry, sir," Sam declared.

"I am, a little.  Would you like a bit of late supper, Gandalf?"  Frodo looked toward the wizard with a smile.

"Is Sam preparing it?" the wizard asked, coming to join them.

"Are you, Sam?" Merry asked hopefully.

"I suppose," Sam sighed, secretly pleased.  He set pots of water to boil.  "Can't have you lot starvin' to death, can I?"

It took Sam only a short time to prepare a supper from the supplies given to them by the Elves.  "Here you go, Mr. Gandalf."  Thrusting a fork and heaping plate at the wizard, Sam scurried back to Frodo's side, unclasping his own cloak to wrap about his master's shoulders -- and not taking 'no' for an answer.

"Thank you, Sam," Frodo smiled.  "Sit now, and enjoy the fire."

As they ate, the friends spoke together quietly.  They spoke of simple things -- cooking and eating, the next day's journey, the look on the faces of Pippin's family when they saw his new height and maturity.  Always speaking of simple things, as ever they had.

"You look happy, Gandalf," Frodo observed.  "What are you thinking about?"

_Hobbits… clear lights for eyes to see that can._

"I was wondering," the wizard said casually, "how long it will be before you realize that Peregrin is awake, and reaching for your fork."

.

-- END --

**Aewyn**:  Most definitely one of the delights and privileges of fanfiction is that we get to add 'depth' or new perspectives to familiar, beloved characters -- if only from our own points of view.

**Ainu Laire**:  We all have an inner-fangirl, I suspect!  I wrote so many stories in a row with Aragorn and Frodo, it's odd not to have that scruffy Ranger hanging around.  He kinda grows on us, doesn't he?

**angelsflame265**:  It took me a long time to include Elves in my stories, and Galadriel is a tough one to write -- thank you for the compliment.

**aprilkat**:  I always thought my perspective about Frodo was unique -- that the Blessed Realm would be open to him because he grew to _belong_ there, more than he belonged in Middle-earth.  (I think all of "Sing Me Home" was an attempt to tell that very story.)  It's such a joy to find people who share that viewpoint.

**Azla**:  I wish I knew where all these ideas come from!  I actually have a LiveJournal called Shirebunnies to archive all the story ideas I _don't_ have time to write, and hope others will use.  I tend to be fascinated by the Professor's "unanswered questions" and "blank spaces", and feel an urge to come up with something to answer or fill in the blanks.  Maybe I'd best not analyze it too closely!

**Bookworm2000**:  It's a joy to give someone something to read that they "really need to read" that day; thank you for saying that.

**Connie**:  Thank you so much, Connie.

**cpsings4him**:  Every chapter is your favorite?  Yay!

**Elwen**:  Thank you for the hug!  (I think our stories are an attempt to give _Frodo_ the hugs he didn't get in canon.)

**esamen**:  I do my best to write from a "positive side".  Thank you so much for your lovely words.

**Firnsarnien**:  Thank you so much.  I do like to think that the West called to Frodo the same way it called to the Elves.  ("Sing Me Home" is my attempt to tell that story.)

**fliewatuet**:  I'm glad to hear that the 'theme' of these vignettes works to pull together the chapters.  I wasn't sure it would work.

**G**:  If anything about this story "shimmers with joy", that truly makes _me_ shimmer with joy.

**GamgeeFest**:  I'm convinced that we've barely scratched the surface of the stories we can tell about these characters, and how they think, feel, and interact.

**Hai Took**:  It's interesting to see Frodo through the eyes of other people, isn't it?  I've learned a lot by writing this story.

**hobbitfeet13**:  I really appreciate your insights.  You've made connections between things and people I never even _thought_ about!

**Lady Eleclya**:  Sorry the story was so short, but more stories are coming!  Thank you so much for your lovely comments.

**Laughing Half Elf**:  You like _Pippin_??  How about that?  :)

**Leia Wood**:  Omigosh, I love how you say that: "Frodo has been changed, through his ennoblement he has been made into a different person, able not much longer to remain within marred Middle-earth."

**Lily the Hobbit**:  Frodo was _always_ very humble, from him wondering, in Rivendell, why everyone was being so kind to him, to his quiet life in the Shire after saving the world and being honored by the King.  I love him (and the other hobbits) so much.

**lindahoyland**:  Thank you so much.  I do like to think that the West called to Frodo the same way it called to the Elves.  ("Sing Me Home" is my attempt to tell that story.)

**Maura Labingi**:  Oh Maura, I wish I knew where these ideas come from!  I'm just so happy they show no signs of stopping anytime soon.  I _think_ I just have this need to _explain_ things, and fill in the blanks.  I read the books, and see questions that need answering and blanks that need filling in.  Why did Arwen's pendant help Frodo?  Why do Ringwraiths fear fire?  What the heck happened on that ship to the West?  (Those kinds of questions.)  If you find something that bothers you and begs you to figure it out, you'll have your inspiration!

**mayaar**:  I do love exploring _why_ Frodo was seen as a rare 'Elf friend' -- thank you for highlighting that part of Chapter 5.

**Meldewen Ilce**:  Galadriel's singing in Chapter 5 _would_ have been very beautiful -- and I thought it important to show that _only_ _Frodo_ heard and was drawn to it.  As I wrote in "Sing Me Home", I believe that Frodo was being drawn West by a song or longing that only he (and the Elves) could hear and feel.

**Nivina**:  In ROTK, it says that when Frodo, Sam, and Bilbo rode with the Elves to the Havens, the Elves "delighted in honouring them".  I like to imagine that the Elves saw the true 'light' in the Ringbearers that was perhaps shrouded to others.

**Parker**:  I think it fascinating that Prof. Tolkien wrote that Sam could see Frodo "shine".  I don't see why others couldn't see it too, if they looked.

**Pearl Took**:  Thank you, Pearl.  It's so gratifying to know that folks feel peaceful and 'cosmic' (!) after reading something I've written.

**Periantari**:  You wouldn't be much of a hobbit if you weren't curious!  I hope we all stay 'curious hobbits' for many years to come.

**Pipwise Brandygin**:  This _is_ one of the more 'peaceful' stories I've written.  Feels nice!  And I'm glad you like 'my' Frodo... he's the only Frodo I have in me.

**Raven Aorla**:  I'm glad I could give you a Galadriel scene!

**Scifirogue-klutz**:  Glad you enjoyed the story.  I couldn't think of a suitable chapter idea for Legolas-Frodo that hadn't already been covered by Galadriel-Frodo -- or I _would_ have written one!


End file.
